The Trip Into the Woods
by twiphrider
Summary: A quick one-shot. What happens when Jessica becomes a paranoid psycho? Rated T for matureness.


**(Authoress's Note: I wrote this for school, and I thought it would be kind of funny if it was Twilight.......**

**I don't know why I'm posting this... .**

**Forgive me.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Twilight. You would know if I did.**

* * *

**The Trip into the Woods**

_Slice. Splat._ The pumpkin falls to the floor in pieces.

"Enough practice," she mutters out loud to no one in particular. "Time for the real thing."

* * *

"Jessica, I demand you to let me go right _now_!" She had been pulling me for the last 10 minutes and had been refusing my request to go back for 15.

"Relax, Bella!" she says, dragging out the "a" in relax. "Everything is going to be a-okay!" She has said that exact phrase about 100 times. Jess tightens her grip on my wrist and drags me farther into the woods.

"I don't feel comfortable this deep in the woods, Jess. And please don't hold my arm so tightly. I think you're cutting off my blood circulation."

"But if I let go, you are going to try run away again." I had already tried going back, but she had grabbed my wrist and hasn't let go since. "Plus I'm not cutting your blood flow off; you would know if it was not flowing properly." She grips my arm even tighter, as if confirming that fact. I feel like a dog with a leash around my wrist.

But where would I run too? We are miles away from any house, and no normal human being would dare walk _this_ far into the woods.

"Why are we going into the woods anyway, Jess? I always thought you were an indoor-kind of person."

"I am. I just wanted to try something new. Now come on! This way!" Jessica pulls me farther and farther into the woods. I hope she knows where she is going. My feet are slipping around on the ground; the latest rain left the ground slippery and muddy and the trees damp and dripping.

Finally, Jessica exclaims, "We're here!" and lets go of me.

I look around as I massage my wrist, but only see randomly placed trees around us, just like it looked the entire way here. Some of the trees look bare without their leaves, which are now clumped together on the dirt floor, resembling a dirty, muddy quilt. A gust of wind blows, knocking off a few more wet leaves. "What's '_here_'?" I ask with an I-can't-believe-you-dragged-me-out-into-the-middle-of-the-woods-for-this tone.

"The place where I want to stop. Come on, let's talk!" She sits by a tree and pats the ground next to her. I walk over to her and slowly slide my back down the tree until I achieve contact with the earth. "So, how's Edward?" she asks about my on-going boyfriend.

"He's good. He and his family went camping this weekend. He should be back later today."

"Good, good."

"So… how are things between you and Mike?" I ask, trying to get her talking. Once she got started, there was no stopping her.

Her smile falters, but plasters it back on as she says, "Non-existent. He dumped me yesterday. He said, 'I love someone else, and I don't want you being in a one-sided relationship.'"

"Oh, Jess! I'm so sorry!"

"You know, I really loved him," she goes on, staring off into space.

"I know, Jess, I'm sorry he did that. That was really rotten of him."

"You should be sorry, Bella. Because, even though he didn't say it, I know that person is you."

I always knew he had feelings for me (even though the feelings were never returned, which I had told him at least 1 _billion_ times), but I thought all that would have evaporated when I started going out with Edward and he went out with Jessica. "That's impossible, Jess, I love Edward."

"I know, but he still loves you. You still took him away from me." She gets this psycho, I-belong-in-a-mental-hospital look upon her face and stands up, pulling me up with her.

"Jessica, are you okay?" I wonder, starting to feel a little creeped-out.

"I will be soon, Bella."

By now I'm extremely freaked-out. I stand up and back away from her. Obviously, _something_ is not right.

"Jessica, why are we here? Why are we… so far away from… everything?" I stutter; my mouth can barely function properly.

"Because I'm going to kill you, Bella, and I don't want anyone finding me here, covered in your blood. Also, I don't want you to be able to run away to safety." Her voice is calm, but not the normal calm; try thinking more along the lines of _psychotic_. She speaks matter-of-factly, adding to the psycho image. My blood is frozen and there are chills running up and down my spine.

My survival instincts kick in—the ones that we genetically inherit from our cave-men ancestors. I start to back away from her, but of course, being my clumsy self I trip over a root. Jessica starts to trudge toward me and I shuffle away on my hands and feet, like a crab. She slowly pulls a knife out of her pocket.

"Edward will find out! He'll find out it was you!"

"How will little-ole-Edward know it was me, when the only people that know are you and me? I know I won't tell anyone, and I believe you will have a bit of a problem telling your beloved boyfriend. You are really silly sometimes, Bella!"

I try one last time to get away, but Jessica pulls out a knife and lunges at me. In a flash, there is this binding pain in my stomach where she stabbed me.

"Goodbye, Bella," she whispers in my ear. "It's been fun being your friend."

And on that note, she leaves me in the dirt to bleed to death.

* * *

**Two Murdered, Killer Unknown**

_Written by: Sean Martin_

Seniors Bella Swan, 17, and Jessica Stanley, 17, were found dead Sunday morning.

Jessica Stanley left behind her parents, Mark and Alice. We interviewed her ex-boyfriend, Mike Newton. "I can't believe she's dead! We break up all the time, but now we never have a chance to make-up again."

Bella Swan is survived by her parents, Chief-of-Police Charlie Swan, and her mother, Renee, who is currently in Phoenix, Arizona. The family refused an interview with us, as did her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. "She was always so quiet, but everyone loved her! Especially Edward; you rarely saw one without the other!" says Bella's classmate and friend, Angela Weber.

Bella was found deep in the woods during a search by her neighbors and classmates. The autopsy reports she was stabbed with a knife through the stomach at around 6 PM Saturday night. The murder weapon was found a few feet away from the body. Police couldn't retrieve any prints off of the knife, but eyewitnesses report to have seen her with Jessica Stanley around 5 PM that same night, moments before her untimely death.

Jessica, who was seen with Bella moments before her death, was found in an alley near her home, bled to death. Coroners found scrapes all over her body, as if she had been clawed to death. There were no witnesses and the police cannot find any evidence to link to the murderer.

However, they do have an interesting theory. "We believe that Jessica Stanley murdered Bella Swan in the woods. She was the last one seen with Bella around her TOD. However, that is just our theory," says deputy Waylon Hopkins. "We don't have any idea of who could have killed Jessica, as there was no evidence to be found, but we will find out. This is only the beginning, and we are determined to find out what happened."

* * *

**(Authoress's Note: I'm so sorry... .**

**I hope you got that Edward killed Jessica... right? eh heh... heh...)  
**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
